An Old Friend
by rileydylan25
Summary: Someone shows up that holds a key to Dylan's past.
1. Default Chapter

She could sense his presence the minute she walked through the door. She could feel him, any where. Part of him had stuck with her all these years.  
  
She slowly, quietly closed her apartment door behind her. Trying not to make a sound, she skulked towards her so called "TV" room, which didn't even have a TV in it.  
  
Before she could investigate another room, to see if he was there, he pounced. Like a lion to his prey. He threw her on her torn leather couch, pinning her to the rough fabric, smiling.  
  
"Surprised to see me?" She glared at him through squinted eyes, still getting used to the dark apartment she had entered recently.  
  
"How the heck did you find me?" He gave her one of his one sided grins.  
  
"Have you forgotten? I have more connections than the LA phone book." She struggled, trying to get rid of his grip, but he had used what she had taught him so many years ago. The death grip pin, a classic.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, starting to feel long forgotten tears of the past trickle down her cheek.  
  
"I think it's kind of obvious." With a smile, he slowly tilted his head and kissed her. She turned shook her head, tossing his away from hers.  
  
"I told you, it's over. It's never going to happen again." He stood up, depressed expression.  
  
"No, Dylan. It'll happen again, be sure of it."  
  
*****  
  
"Good Morning Charlie." Natalie greeted Charlie, alone in the office and curious as to where her fellow angels could be. Not even Bosley had arrived on schedule, and he was never late.  
  
Natalie was never tardy for anything in her life. She loved getting there early, she didn't want to miss a thing.  
  
"Good Morning Natalie. Alone this morning?" Natalie smiled as she rested her boots in the coffee table in front of her.  
  
"Yeah Charlie, I guess I'm going solo today. Do you happen to know where every body is?" Natalie asked, hoping to get some answers. Natalie hated not knowing where her friends were. Natalie was the curious type. She all ways wanted to know what, where, and why things were going on.  
  
"Well I let Bosley take a couple of days off to spend time with his family. Alex had a date with Jason last night, so don't expect her to get here any time soon, and I have no idea where Dylan is." Natalie shrugged.  
  
"I'm going to go check out her apartment, see if she's alright." Natalie started to get up from the couch and walk towards the door, but Charlie stopped her.  
  
"Oh Natalie. I need a favor." Natalie stopped at the door, right hand on the door knob.  
  
"Max is coming home from his summer camp this afternoon and Bosley asked me to ask one of you ladies to pick him up at the airport." Natalie nodded with a smile, knowing Charlie still couldn't see her.  
  
"Ok. Let me guess, the camp had something to do with dirt bikes?" She heard Charlie chuckle.  
  
"You guessed it."  
  
*****  
  
Natalie pulled up at Dylan's apartment building's parking lot. She climbed up the stairs to her apartment, knocking on the door three times, she tapped the bottom of her shoe impatiently.  
  
No one answered.  
  
Natalie took the silence as a invitation to investigate.  
  
To her surprise, the door was unlocked. Natalie slowly made her way inside.  
  
"Dylan? Dylan, are you here?" No reply.  
  
Natalie looked in the kitchen, the TV room, then finally the bedroom. No Dylan.  
  
"Maybe she's just taking a drive." Natalie sprinted to the door, looked over the three story rail and was not very surprised to see Dylan's car still parked in the parking lot.  
  
"I got to talk to Alex."  
  
*****  
  
"Alex? It's Natalie. Open up!" Natalie banged on the door to Alex's beautiful house, exotic plants and statues surrounding it.  
  
The door finally opened and Alex came running out, wearing one red high heel and holding the other.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm late." Natalie took her hand and wiped off the lipstick smudge on Alex's cheek.  
  
"I see you and Jason had fun last night." Alex gave an embarrassed smile as the two started heading for Natalie's car.  
  
"The reason I came here was to see if you knew where Dylan is." Alex gave her a concerned look.  
  
"What? Is she missing again? The last she ran was the whole Shamus thing." Natalie started up her red convertible.  
  
"I know. We have to find her."  
  
Writers Note: You curious as to the "guy" is? Review and I will reveal the secret. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan opened her eyes to the same scenery as seen before. She was in the same dark, dusty room in the middle of no where taken hostage by one of her old boyfriends. Why did she all ways have to date the whack jobs, psychos, and the so called "bad guys".  
  
The door opened and in he stepped carrying a tray.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Dylan rolled her eyes at him as he set the tray on the ground next to her.  
  
"Don't give me that crap. Why are you keeping me here?" Dylan didn't have to ask. Way back before she started going out with Shamus, she had met David Gray. His father, Byron Gray, is/was a multi millionaire giving at least a forth of what he made to his spoiled rotten kid.  
  
He paid her to go out with him. For about a month she dated him, taking all of the expensive gifts that came along with him. Then she met Shamus O' Grady, the worst Bad Guy of all. Dylan had decided to dump the millionaire and go out with the Irish Mob, she was only 16, you couldn't blame her.  
  
Around prom, David got so jealous, he had the nerve to kidnap Dylan the night of the prom. Keeping her hostage the entire dance, it was the worst night of her life. But of course he had the nerve to pull it again.  
  
"I've missed ya Dyl, I thought it was time we see each other again. I mean, we make a cute couple, why not date? I can give you anything you want, and only you can give me what I want." He started to massage her shoulder, and with her arms tied up she could do nothing about it.  
  
"Look, you are a psycho." He started rubbing his hand along her cheek.  
  
"Ok, a psycho who probably hasn't had a lot of dates in his lifetime. This is not the way to get a date." David gave a small chuckle as he walked in front of her.  
  
"I'm not looking for a date. I'm looking for a life mate." Dylan gave him a disgusted look.  
  
"You mean you're just going to keep me here for the rest of my life and make me become your love slave?" She glared at his amused smile.  
  
"Actually, when I destroy the rest of the male population on the planet you will have no choice but to reproduce man kind with me." Dylan stared at the psycho, time stopped.  
  
Dylan started laughing, time had started again.  
  
He just stood there while Dylan laughed.  
  
"I'm, sorry. I don't think I heard you right. It sounded like you're going to kill every guy on the planet just so you have an excuse to sleep with me? You are one sick little..."  
  
"You see I get jealous easy. But with no one to get jealous of, I'm happy." He started running his hand along her body again, snickering as he did.  
  
"You do realize that when you do this, I'll be forced to become a lesbian."  
  
"I like your sense of humor. I'll be back." With that, he left the room.  
  
"I need to talk Charlie." 


	3. Chapter Three

"Hey Nat, Alex! I see you've followed through with picking me up." Nat and Alex had just pulled up at the airport to pick up Max.  
  
"Don't we all ways. Of course, you do realize this was an assignment. We probably wouldn't have picked you up if it were up to us." Nat said jokingly as Max climbed into the back seat of the car bumping Alex in the head with his back pack.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha. So, where's Dylan?" Natalie and Alex looked at each other confused as what they might tell him. Maybe they shouldn't tell him Dylan was missing, or maybe...  
  
"She's missing." Alex said without another moment of question.  
  
"What?" Max asked with a concerned look on his face as Nat started up the car.  
  
"We haven't seen her all day, can't find her anywhere." Natalie answered as they sped away from the airport.  
  
*****  
  
"You can't keep me here forever!" Dylan yelled to David, knowing he couldn't hear her. It had been 4 hours since his last "visit", and Dylan was going bored out of her mind!  
  
The last time she had the pleasure of talking to the was at their school's five year reunion. He was as creepy as he'd all ways been. He tried to do stuff to her, but of course this was after all of the karate and Thai Kwon Do lessons, so she kicked his butt.  
  
That is when he had the chance to catch her new name, Dylan Sanders. It sounded way better to him than Helen Zaas. You wouldn't believe all of the cracks she got about her name and all of the noses that were broken because of it.  
  
Dylan had been trying to burn the ropes with her cigarette lighter, but she just couldn't get it.  
  
"Ok think Dylan, think. There's got to be a way outta here." Dylan observed the room. Three windows, a small table in the corner and the biggest spider she'd ever seen. Not much to work with.  
  
Dylan hopped with her chair, trying to get over to the table, but then one of the chairs legs broke and that sent Dylan flat on her face.  
  
"Ow." The only good thing about that was that she had gotten one of her legs free.  
  
"Ok, this is good. I'm getting somewhere." Dylan rolled the chair over, so know she was on her back. She managed to get the other leg free.  
  
"I got it!" She managed to get her arms out from around the chair, but of course her hands were still tied.  
  
Dylan walked over to one of the windows. They all looked locked, but of course, that wasn't a problem.  
  
*****  
  
"Ok, think guys. Where could she be?" Natalie as she parked her car in the agencies parking lot.  
  
"How about we go back to the house and try to find some clues?" Max suggested with a "why didn't we think of that in the first place" look on his face.  
  
"Max, do you want a job as an angel?" Alex asked with a smile as Natalie started up the car again.  
  
"Um, no thanks. I don't want to end up in the mental institution when I'm at a job interview and they ask me what my last job was. "Oh, I was an angel!" Security?" The girls laughed at their friend as they made their way to Dylan's apartment.  
  
Writers Note: Ok, thanks to one of the "reviewers", they helped me realize a problem. I had totally forgotten about the whole Helen Zaas thing. So thanks for the help! 


	4. Chapter four

"This is not good." Dylan had finally gotten out of the room David had locked her in, and now found her self in the middle of nowhere.  
  
She was standing by the side of a rode next to a vacant field.  
  
Dylan had been everywhere in the world. France, Australia, Africa, you name it. Dylan guessed she was in Texas, due to the many cases the angels had solved there, but Dylan wasn't sure.  
  
She had been waiting for a car or something to drive by, nothing.  
  
Dylan just decided to walk, yes, walk. In 102 degree weather with her hands tied behind her back and the clothes she had been wearing for about 2 days.  
  
*****  
  
"Found anything?" Nat asked. Alex, Natalie, and Max were searching Dylan's apartment.  
  
"Got some finger prints on the door handle. Found anything else useful?" Alex asked standing up from her squatted position next to the rather large wood door guarding the apartment.  
  
"Does this count as a clue?" Max came out from Dylan's bedroom, a red thong hanging from his index finger.  
  
"Max, put that back!" Natalie hit him on the back of the head, then dragged him back to Dylan's bed room.  
  
"Hey! I'm just doing my job." Natalie started examining the bed room.  
  
"Wait, Alex get your butt in here! I found something." Alex came running into the room.  
  
"For all of the years you've known Dylan, have you ever seen her make a bed?" Resting in front of the girls was Dylan's bed, perfectly made.  
  
"Ok, something's definitely up."  
  
*****  
  
"Ugh, this is torture!" Dylan had been walking for several hours now with nothing to show for it except for sore muscles and about five blisters.  
  
Nothing for miles, she had found out shortly. And no cars had driven by either.  
  
Suddenly, out of no where. A black Mustang convertible appeared in the distance.  
  
As the car drew nearer, Dylan could barely tell who was in the front seat. She could make out a black suit, brown hair, black sun glasses.  
  
"Oh my god..." The car stopped in front of her with a jolt.  
  
"Need a ride, Dylan?" Right in front of her sat Eric Knox, her former "bad guy" boyfriend whom she hadn't seen for three years!  
  
"Knox, what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" Dylan slightly backed away from the car, still in shock the Eric had survived.  
  
"Lets just say, a miracle happened. Get in the car." Dylan raised an eye brow.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Well, if you want to die a miserable death caused by dehydration and the hot sun be my guest." Dylan rolled her eyes as she got into the car.  
  
"Look Dylan, I'm sorry." Dylan raised an eye brow.  
  
"Oh, so all of a sudden you're a good guy?" Eric kind of smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I figured out that Charlie didn't kill my dad."  
  
"Could you help me?" Dylan motioned towards her tied hands.  
  
Eric smiled a little as he untied her.  
  
"Reminds you of old times?" Dylan rolled her eyes as Eric freed her left arm.  
  
As Eri ied her right arm, he ran his fingers down her back, Dylan's spine tingling. Dylan had really fallen for Eric, but after the whole kill Charlie thing, it took a long time getting over him.  
  
Dylan still wanted to be mad at him so, "Will you just untie my arm?"  
  
There was an awkward silence after Eric put his hands back on the steering wheel.  
  
"So.... why did you come here?" Eric looked at Dylan, then back to the road.  
  
"I came for a friend." Dylan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Anthony." 


	5. Chapter Five

"Anthony? Why...."  
  
"I owe him big. He's been like a brother to me, sticking by my side through anything, even my kill Charlie phase. We grew up in the same orphanage together." Dylan raised an eye brow. She all ways wondered why Anthony was so loyal to Eric Knox.  
  
"Um, Eric. I have bad news..." Eric pulled the car over, then turned to face her.  
  
"Anthony, well. On a case four months ago, he was involved. He was murdered by one of my ex boyfriends. I'm so sorry." Dylan had tried to forget about that night on the roof. It was almost like a fairy tell. Sharing a passionate kiss over the streets of Los Angeles. Beautiful night lights shining around then, it made her feel so alive. Then Seamus, the knife, it ended like a fairy tell shouldn't.  
  
"What? How? Who is this man? The man who killed him?" Eric's eyes turned from despair to anger.  
  
"I killed him." That felt rather odd. Dylan never really thought of the fact that she killed Seamus. She'd never of thought that she could ever kill that demon, unstoppable in almost every way. But she did, she killed him. She still remembered her forgotten love fall off of that roof, she saw the first flash of fear in his eyes as he descended.  
  
"I can't believe it.... wait. You said he died four months ago?" Eric's eyes suddenly lit up.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Dylan unbuckled her seat belt so she could totally focus on Eric.  
  
"I talked to him two weeks ago and told him I'd be coming to help him." Dylan's eyes got huge.  
  
"What? That means..." A rush of total astonishment and joy spread through her face as she threw her arms around Eric.  
  
"He's alive!" Dylan suddenly realized what position she was in, and slowly pulled away.  
  
"Why are you so happy about him being alive?" Eric asked with a raised eye brow.  
  
"Well, the night that I thought he died, um, we...."  
  
"You slept with him?" Dylan bit her lip, trying not to laugh at Eric. He suddenly looked furiously jealous.  
  
"No, just a kiss."  
  
"But you two had something going?" Eric asked leaning towards her more waiting for an answer.  
  
"We didn't have enough time to have something going. Where did he say he was staying? More importantly, how did you know I was here?" Eric started up the car again.  
  
"When I called him, he told me that he needed help rescuing someone. He told me to stop at that big wheat field, that someone would be waiting for me. I had no idea that it was you. He's staying in the next town, just about fifty miles ahead." Dylan slightly scratched her neck. She all ways did that when she was confused, trying to figure out a puzzle with missing pieces.  
  
"How did he know about David?"  
  
*****  
  
"I got the finger prints, and you won't believe who they belong to!" Alex, Natalie, and Max had hurried back to the agency.  
  
"Who?" Natalie asked hurrying over to the table Alex was leaning against. Max was in the office playing on the Play station 2, obviously winning due to the "Alright" and the "Whose your daddy" coming from the room.  
  
"The Thin man." Natalie gave Alex a surprised open mouth awe as she started fiddling with her purple jacket zipper.  
  
"That explains the made bed. He's supposed to be dead!"  
  
"Why would he kidnap Dylan?" Natalie shrugged.  
  
"That's not important right now. We have to tell Charlie, then find out where he's keeping her." 


	6. chapter six

Dylan and Eric bounded up the old molding stairs of the cheap hotel. Each step, closer to Anthony. Dylan nervously wiped a bead of sweat off of her brow as the rounded the second floor.  
  
Dylan never thought she'd ever see him again. It was impossible. But of course she had never thought that she'd see Eric again, and well, he was right next to her.  
  
"You ready?" Eric asked her when they reached the third floor. Dylan nodded with no expression as they started walking down the hall of rooms. They stopped at room 204, Anthony's room.  
  
Eric nervously knocked on the door with the side of his fist. He surprisingly grabbed Dylan's hand, smiling at her, letting her know that he was nervous too. He squeezed it twice before letting it go.  
  
The door opened. There he was. He looked directly at her with a boyish smile. Then he looked at Eric, some of his smile faded.  
  
Eric, having no part of the awkward silence, gave his friend a huge.  
  
"It's been too long..." Anthony hugged back, smiled, then pulled back.  
  
Her eyes met his. He wanted to touch her. Feel her smooth skin, smell her scent, kiss her lips, but the only thing he could do in front of his old friend was give her a friendly hug.  
  
Dylan hugged him back, questioning what she thought they had as she gave him a confused smile.  
  
He looked into her light green eyes as he pulled away, he could see her passion. He knew she wanted him, and he knew that she knew that he wanted her too.  
  
Anthony motioned for the two to come inside the filthy hotel room.  
  
"So..."Eric started to say, but of course Dylan had to get some details.  
  
"How did you survive the fall?" Dylan bit her upper lip in fear that she had brought up a subject that Anthony wasn't comfortable about. Anthony took from his coat pocket a small note pad and started scribbling down something. He handed her the note, their finger tips slightly touching as she took it. "A miracle" it read. Dylan gave him a smile.  
  
She neatly folded the piece of paper and slipped it in her pocket.  
  
"Anthony, I want to know something..." Anthony lead Dylan over to the couch sitting in front of the small TV.  
  
"How did you know about David Gray? How did you know where I was going to be?" Anthony started writing something down on the note pad. "I'm working with the CIA. David was my assignment."  
  
"So he really can do this whole, take over the male population thing?" Anthony started writing again. "We aren't sure yet, we're still working on it. He might just be crazy."  
  
Dylan gave a little laugh. "He's definitely a psycho. But he is loaded, he might be able to pull something like this off."  
  
Dylan stared into his deep pale eyes, he staring into hers.  
  
Eric, sensing what was going on, and walked over to where the two were.  
  
"Hey Anthony, how about we go out, grab some beers or something?" Anthony looked from Dylan then to Eric.  
  
"Hey, I never turn down a drink. Lets go." Dylan said, the only reason because she didn't want Anthony to feel bad choosing one or the other.  
  
*****  
  
"That's odd. I thought you told me he died?" Natalie, Alex, Max, and Bosley were sitting in front of the small, white speaker box trying to explain what they had found.  
  
"He did, but he obviously didn't. Why would he kidnap Dyl?" Natalie asked, directing the question towards Alex.  
  
"You don't think it had to do with that kiss..." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Dylan, Eric, and Anthony drove to a small bar near the hotel. They all sat at a small table, in an awkward silence.  
  
"So, uh.." Dylan tried to break it but it was almost impossible. I mean she was sitting at a table with the two old boyfriends who had supposedly died, could you blame her?  
  
"How have you been Dyl?" Eric asked her, sort of ignoring Anthony.  
  
"Uh, fine. How about you? What have you been doing since the, uh, case?" Eric cleared his throat uncomfortably.  
  
"Searching. For myself and Anthony. And now I've found you." Eric said forcing a unsure smile towards his friend.  
  
Anthony took out the small notebook and scribbled down something. He ripped out the page and handed it to Dylan. "Can we be alone?" It read. Dylan nodded with a smile, then walked with Anthony to another table.  
  
"What's up?" Dylan asked as Anthony pulled out her seat for her. Anthony wrote something else on the notepad and handed it to her. "That kiss, that night on the roof, did it mean anything to you?" Dylan stared at the note for a moment. She looked at him, he had this child like innocence in his pale blue eyes as he waited for an answer. The right answer.  
  
"Um, it was nice." Anthony's eyes dropped to his shoes in disappointment.  
  
"I mean, it was really nice." Anthony's eyes darted back to her face in excitement. He quickly scribbled down a few words on the back of the same page. "Can we do it again?"  
  
Dylan gave him a sly smile. She reached out and took the pen from his bony fingers, "Yes".  
  
Anthony leaned a cross the table. Their faces getting closer.  
  
"Hey guys, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Eric, again, was in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
"Uh, you are." Dylan heaved a frustrated sigh as she leaned back into her seat. " What do you want?"  
  
Eric glanced at Anthony. He was giving him this spine chilling glare, one that could kill you in your seat. Then he looked at Dylan. He could sense her unsure ness. He knew she wanted him, but she also wanted Anthony. There was only one way for her to decide between the two of them.  
  
"You know what I want." Eric pounced her. Anthony immediately jumped up from the table in intense fury as he pilled on top of the two of them.  
  
Dylan managed to roll out of the way, but Anthony was about ready to kill Eric. The two rolled along the floor, punching, kicking, knocking down tables on their way.  
  
"Anthony, get off of him!" Dylan knew that Anthony could kill Eric in a second. Eric didn't know much about the art of Tai Kwon Do, Karate, Tai Chi. But Anthony must have been trained to kill.  
  
Dylan was about ready to jump into the fight herself. Suddenly, bang.  
  
A gun went off in the door's direction. Dylan saw him. He saw her. David Gray was at the door to the bar with several of his goons. Dylan started to run for the back door but David shot again. The bullet went right into her left leg. Causing her to drop to the floor in pain. Anthony raced to her.  
  
"Dylan, I'm not through with you yet." David said mockingly as her strode over to where she was lying. Anthony lunged at him, David pulled the trigger. He got Anthony right in the shoulder, Anthony fell next to Dylan on the dirty bar floor, holding his arm in pain.  
  
"Dylan, come with me or I'll finish the freak show." Two of the goons bent down and lifted Dylan over their shoulders, Dylan winced in pain as she let them. In fear that Anthony would be hurt worse, she would go along with David.  
  
Anthony gave her a reassuring glance with his powerful eyes, letting her know that he would find her.  
  
*****  
  
"I located her. She's in Houston, Texas." Natalie called out to Alex from the lab.  
  
"Bosley, You have to understand. This could be a dangerous mission. Max will be in danger and."  
  
"You don't want the boy there to screw up anything? Alex, give the boy a chance?" Bosley said, giving Alex one of his one sided grins.  
  
"Bos, you know I can't resist that smile. Ok, he can come. But he's got to listen."  
  
"No prob." Max yelled from the couch, as he played video games on the huge TV implanted in the wall. Alex heaved a sigh as she walked into the lab where Natalie was quickly typing something into the computer.  
  
"Houston? Haven't been there in a while." Bosley joined Alex as they quietly tried to pear over Natalie's shoulder.  
  
"Remember those boots with the tracking devise we gave Dylan for her birthday? Well, the tracking devise isn't working very well. I know she's in Houston, but it won't show me where. We're going to have a problem finding her. Lets just hope the Thin Man hasn't hurt her."  
  
Max appeared in the door way. "So, when are we leaving?"  
  
*****  
  
"Helen, you can learn this lesson the easy way. Or learn it the hard way. No matter where you go, I'll find you." Dylan was now in a total steel room, tied to a chair glued to the floor, escaping wasn't going to be as easy.  
  
"Those boyfriends of yours are not going to be able to help you either." David ran his finger over her lips before sliding duck tape over them.  
  
"We're going to have a good life, you'll see. You'll learn to love me." Dylan rolled her eyes. She hated this guy.  
  
Dylan tried to grunt something out David tilted his head, like he was trying to tell what she was trying to say. He finally pulled the tape off.  
  
"What is darling?" Dylan heaved a frustrated sigh.  
  
"First, don't call me that. Second, how the hell are you going to take over the male population of the world. I'll need to know this if I have to spend the rest of my damn life with you." David smiled as he bent down beside her. He rested his hand on her thighs and started to run his hands upward.  
  
"Well, I have some scientists working on it right now. You see, I've been working on this bomb. When it explodes, gas that can only destroy male will travel through the United States, killing every man in its trail. I'm planning on working one country at a time." He had worked his hands up to her waist, continuing to feel her up.  
  
"You do realize that every woman on earth with be pining for you right? You'll be the last sex object on the planet, which will be sad. Won't you get tired of me after a while?" David stood up and walked behind the chair. Dylan expected him to leave be he quickly knelt down behind her. He ran his cheek against hers, ran his hands down her arms.  
  
"Don't worry Helen, I'm a one woman guy." He ran his tongue across her lips. Dylan tried to bite it , but he pulled away.  
  
"See you in a little while, Helen."  
  
"My name is Dylan Sanders." He sort of laughed as he put the tape back on, then left the room.  
  
WRITERS NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well, CA already came out on DVD! Yeah! Oh, I promise I'll be update sooner than later. Until the next chapter.. 


	8. Chapter 8

Gray. Is it a color? No, it isn't. It doesn't even exist. its just the one blob of "color" Dylan had seen for the past eight hours. It was like the Brady Bunch, it never went away. Dylan eyes longed to see. Her hands longed to touch. But she was trapped. Do to the tight ropes rapped around her leg. it had been swelling with intense pain. David couldn't just leave her there with a bullet in her leg, would he?  
  
Besides the pain, she was just plain bored. Nothing to do at all. This was murder for Dylan. She was a free spirit. Free Spirits shouldn't be tied to a chair by her ex psycho boyfriend.  
  
Dylan was so desperate for a face, she'd even find joy in David's, as ugly and pale as it was.  
  
A thump, Dylan straightened up in her seat. Did she actually hear it? Thump, thump. She did! But who was responsible for that oddly beautiful sound? The steel door opened quickly and one of David's goons stepped into the room carrying a tray of food. He quickly pulled up the chair from the far right corner and seated in in front of her.  
  
"A doctor will come shortly to look at your leg." The man said plainly as he ripped the tape from her mouth. He started picking at the tray, trying to figure out what he should offer her first.  
  
"Aren't 'you going to untie me? Or are you going to hand feed me?" The man stared at her blankly then started chuckling.  
  
"Do you think I was born yesterday? So do you want the food or not. I don't have all morning." Dylan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's morning?" The guy rolled his eyes and shoved a piece of bread into her mouth. She spat it out quickly. It was stale and dry, greasy from the man's hands. The man angrily stood up, threw his chair into the corner and left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Stupid. Dylan, you are so stupid!" Dylan yelled at her self, regretting not taking the bread. That was probably the only thing she'd get to eat for a week. Her mouth was dry, longing for water. The bread only made it worse.  
  
"I wonder how Anthony and Eric are doing? God, I wonder how Nat and Alex are. They probably think I'm dead or something!" Dylan worried to herself. She had been so caught up in everything that she'd forgotten about her friends.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and David and another man came into the room. The other man was a gray haired man in a dark blue jacket, quite handsome despite the age.  
  
"Hey Dyl, this is a doctor. He's going to help you with your leg." Dylan didn't look at David. She kept her eyes on the "doctor".  
  
"Now, if I take the ropes off you're going to promise not the pull anything?" The man asked her with a kindness in his eyes. She nodded. He untied both her arms and legs.  
  
"I'm going to have to take her to the clinic. I can't perform the operation here." David nodded.  
  
"Whatever's best." The man motioned for David to take her out to a car that was waiting out side. Dylan just knew he was going to try something, but he respectively and carefully lifted her up.  
  
As they were walking down the long, dark, steel walls David stared at her longingly. It was quite awkward for Dylan.  
  
She was trying not to hang onto him too much by not resting her arm around his shoulder. But she finally had to, to keep from slipping. He smiled at her, showing off his perfectly white teeth.  
  
They finally reached the small parking lot. The gray haired man opened a door to a Porsche, and David carefully set her inside the car.  
  
"As long as it is alright with you doc, I'm going to come along too." The doctor nodded unsurely before David slid into the back seat beside her. He lifted her shoulders and rested her upper body on his lap. Dylan didn't move, the pain had gotten worse, so she decided to let him.  
  
After about five minutes on the rode, David had started stroking her hair, still staring longingly in her eyes. He moved his free hand up and down her arm.  
  
"Do you mind not doing that?" Dylan asked irritated. David pulled on her shoulders a little bit more, so that she was almost sitting on his lap. He elevated her back onto his arm and stroked her cheek with another. Dylan immediately pushed his hand away.  
  
"Will you just leave me alone?" He stared at her, not longingly, amazed. She squinted her eyes questioningly, "What?"  
  
"I just realized something..." Dylan straightened up a little bit. "And that would be?"  
  
"How much I really do love you." He slowly let her slide back down on his lap and with a content look on his face, he stared out the window. Dylan wondered how it felt to be him. How it felt to feel that you'd have to bribe or do something way out of the ordinary to be loved. Or to love someone so much, you wouldn't let anyone or anything get in the way.  
  
*****  
  
"You dumb ass! How could you do this? " A piece of paper flew through the air and hit Eric on the side of his head. "Me? you're the one who just stood there. I tried to save her!"  
  
Eric squirmed uncomfortably in his chair and then got up quickly.  
  
"Oh yeah, well, I took you to the hospital for your shoulder! So I get her!" Anthony walked up to Eric, paused, then punched him. He threw another note at him. " You tried to kill her, her friends, and her boss. I saved her life! Which one of us do you think she'll pick?"  
  
"Uh, that doesn't matter now. We just have to save her from the psycho freak, then she'll choose. I'm in charge." Anthony threw another note, but this time Eric caught it. "Are you in the CIA? No? Then I'm in charge."  
  
Eric glared at Anthony. "Fine, then I get to drive."  
  
*****  
  
"Sweet. I private jet, all the peanuts you can eat while sitting with sexy ladies on a couch." Alex hit Max over the head with her small hand bag.  
  
"If you keep referring to us as sexy ladies, your butt is going to get a surprise visit from my boot. It's humiliating." Natalie elbowed Alex.  
  
"Hey, I don't mind being called sexy. It is the truth isn't it?" Alex raised an eye brow at her friend.  
  
"Oh, yeah Nat. You're the sexiest person I know." Natalie laughed at her over protected friend. The three were silent for a while.  
  
"Do you have a feeling that something's missing?" Alex looked from Nat, to Max.  
  
"Dylan." The three said in union. Suddenly, the computer started beeping. Alex walked to her small laptop and smiled.  
  
"We located her. She's still in Houston, at a small clinic on the north side."  
  
*****  
  
Dylan squinted her eyes opened. She was in a white room. She slightly sat up, a very clean white room. She looked down, and in a white dress. She started to stand up, but she started to feel dizzy, so she sat back down. David appeared in the door way. Dylan had just remembered where she was.  
  
"How are you feeling? It's been about seven hours since the operation." Dylan slowly fell back down on the pillow, and focused her eyes on the ceiling.  
  
David walked over to the bed, and sat on the side. He ran his fingers down her leg, admiring the stitches. Dylan sat up quickly, hitting his hand away.  
  
"Look, quit this whole touchy feely thing. I hate you more than words can express, and it won't get better for you as years past if you actually do kill the male population. So lay off." David's eyes got this weary depressed look. He suddenly stood up and started walking towards the door. He stopped in the door way.  
  
"We'll be leaving here now. When we get "home", I'll show you where you'll be staying. Then we can get to "know" each other a little bit better. I'll go call for a car." David left the room. Dylan moaned as she tried to stand up, she saw her clothes sitting in a neat pile near her bed. She quickly grabbed them and went to the changing area to put them on.  
  
After a couple of minutes, David showed up at the door way. Dylan started to limp her way over to him, but he made his way over to her and lifted her up in his arms.  
  
"I can do it myself." David didn't reply, he just started to make his way over to the parking lot. Suddenly the gray haired doctor from before stepped in front of them.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, you can't take her home yet. I have to have a private inspection before she is able to leave." David nodded and followed the doctor into another room. He set Dylan down on a chair and left the room.  
  
When the door was shut all the way, the doctor walked over her and bent down so he was level with her.  
  
"Dylan, Natalie and Alex are on their way over here. I'm going to give them directions on where to find you. You'll be safe soon." Dylan gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Who..."  
  
"That's not important. Do you want me to contact your boyfriends as well? They showed up here last night, one with a bullet through his shoulder. I can get a hold of them." Dylan nodded with a smile. "Be patient Dylan, everything's going to be alright."  
  
David appeared in the door way.  
  
"Can we get going now?" The doctor nodded. David picked her up again. and carried her out to the same car as they had gotten there. The goon that had served her breakfast was in the drivers seat. He opened the door for David, and he pushed her inside the back seat. Dylan started to head for the far right seat, but David pulled her waist towards his lap.  
  
"Driver! It's time!" The guy leaned back and placed one side of a hand cuff on each of their hands. Now Dylan couldn't get a foot away from the creep. But she figured, what's a couple of hours while Nat and Alex find her, to a lifetime with David? She let him pull her onto his lap. He ran his hands up her waist. He ran his chin over her neck, smelling her scent, which reminded her of Anthony.  
  
"I'm looking forward to our life together." Dylan got a idea. If she acted like she was totally in love with him. It would distract him so that Nat and Alex could get to her easily. Dylan turned around to face him.  
  
"So am I." He stared at her surprisingly.  
  
"But you..." Before he could finish, Dylan kissed him lightly, then pulled back to see his expression.  
  
"I changed my mind." David gave her a sly smile. He set her down on the seat and lied on top of her.  
  
"God, I love you!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Dylan lay in a bed of gold satin sheets, in total amazment of what she had just done. She squirmed, trying to transfer some of David's weight to the space next to her and off of her body. Dylan had sworn she'd never do it with David, but she did. God, she hoped Alex and Natalie would get there soon, hopefully before David woke up again.  
  
Dylan sighed heavily, moving his hand off of her shoulder. She wrapped the sheet around her and stood up. She examined the room around her. No windows, barely any light other than the few candles that were lit throughout the room.  
  
She walked up to the door. There was a tiny hole in the door, she could see a guard outside. She tried to turn the handle but it wouldn't move. David must have had someone lock it from the outside. Dylan slowly walked back to the bed and sat down. She looked at David's body, in a peaceful sleep. He had finally gotten what he had wanted.  
  
Dylan closed her eyes as she rested back on the mattress.  
  
She missed Anthony.  
  
She desprately missed Anthony.  
  
The night on the roof flashed in her head over and over. How it felt to have his smooth lips on hers. His hand running through her hair.  
  
In one moment, everything seemed perfect.  
  
But then Seamus had to ruin it all.  
  
If it wasn't for him, she'd probably wouldn't be in this room. She'd be lying next to Anthony instead of David, and everything would be perfect.  
  
Right before Anthony had gotten stabbed, he was trying to say something to her. She'd wondered what he was trying to say.  
  
Suddenly she felt an arm around her waist.  
  
"Morning..." David leaned over her body. He flashed her a smile before leaning into a kiss. Dylan pushed him off of her.  
  
"I'm not in the mood." That was her excuse, she didn't want to do it again. I mean one time has already scarred her for life.  
  
"Come one honey..." He playfully kissed her neck, slightly laughing in her ear as he did. Dylan rolled over, so that she was on top of him.  
  
"Look, can we get some fresh air? Maybe some light. You keep it too dark in here." She started to get out of the bed but he pulled her back in so that she was lying next to him.  
  
"Well, when you live underground, you shouldn't expect much sunlight. You'll learn to like darkness." He stroked her hair as he spoke.  
  
He paused, his eyes moved from her lips, to her cheek, up to her eyes. She raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" she asked, slightly suspicious.  
  
He smiled as he rested his hand on her thigh. "Just in case this never happens again, I'm trying to get a mental picture in my head. So that I can remember this moment forever." Dylan had to admit, even though he pissed her off and he was a total mental case, he was sweet. And he really loved her. Dylan closed her eyes for a second, sorting her feelings.  
  
She couldn't have feelings for David.  
  
She wouldn't.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open and a huge man stepped into the room. Dylan immedialty grabbed the sheet that had loosened from her and flung it over her body.  
  
"Can't you knock?" David said frustratingly, sort of guarding Dylan from the mans sight. The man cleared his throat.  
  
"Um, sir. Walter Perry has sent me to inform you that the "bomb" will be ready in four days. He wants you to come down to the lab so he can show you something." David looked from the man, to Dylan.  
  
"Um, did he happen to tell you what it is?" The man shook his head no. David got up from the bed, walked over to the pile of clothes and put on a pair of jeans before heading towards the door.  
  
"I'll be back soon. Will you watch her for me?" The man smiled slyly as David started heading out the door.  
  
"What am I, a poodle?" Dylan got up from the bed and ran to David's side. "Can I tag along?"  
  
David ran his finger through her hair, then gently kissed her. He pulled back. "No, I'm sorry. But I'll be back soon." With that, he walked out the door closing it behind him.  
  
Dylan checked the handle, it had locked from the outside again. She turned around and saw the man reclining on the bed. He gave her an inviting look as he patted the spot next to him.  
  
Dylan shot him a glare as she walked over to the farthest side of the room, as far as she could get away from him.  
  
The man looked about 6.7, 230 pounds maybe. Larger than Dylan.  
  
Dylan held on to the sheet tightly, trying not to look the man straight in the eye.  
  
He wanted her. She could feel it, and she knew he could get it too without getting it freely. The man slowly stood up from the bed and walked up to her.  
  
"Don't be afraid. I don't bite...hard." He started to back Dylan up in a corner. The man started to pick up his pace, Dylan backed up until she felt the hard, dirt, brick scratch her bare back. The man knew he had her.  
  
He came in closer. Dylan knew she had to do something before he had totaly closed her in. She played to whole "seeing things" trick. She fixed her eyes on a loose peice of brick from across the room. The man suspiciously turned around to see what she was looking at...  
  
Wam. She had got him right in the nose as hard as she could, the man lost his balance and fell flat on his butt.  
  
Dylan ran to the other side on the room. She quickly grabbed her jeans, she slipped them on, and then she tied the sheet around herself tight enough so it wouldn't slip off.  
  
The man looked really angry, he ran towards her in rage, Dylan flipped across the bed. He jumped across it in one jump and lunged for her. All her got was a foot in his face. Dylan knew she couldn't hold him off forever.  
  
"David!" Dylan knew he probably couldn't hear her, but it was worth a shot.  
  
"You bitch. I'm going to show you what I'm made of..." He started to come in closer, she knew he had her, then....  
  
"Dylan!" The door swung open and in stepped David with two other guards.  
  
"Buddy, you're going to be the first man I destroy." The two other goons grabbed the man by his arms and dragged him out of the room.  
  
David walked up to Dylan and hugged her, she hugged back.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Um, yeah." Dylan felt quite embarrassed. She was hooked, she slightly liked David. Yes, slightly. Now she had 3 men to worry about now.  
  
"David, can we please get out of this room?" Dylan really needed fresh air. David raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How about a shower first?"  
  
*****  
  
"Hi, has a Dylan Sanders checked in?" Eric and Anthony ran to the clinic hoping she'd be there.  
  
"Yeah. She left last night. But she told me to give you directions on where to find her." Their faces lit up with happiness.  
  
"Thank you! But who...."  
  
"I'm just a friend. Now here's what you should do...." Suddenly the doors to the clinic swung open and Natalie, Alex, and Max came inside.  
  
"Hi has, oh my god!" Natalie and Alex stared in amazment at Anthony and Eric, back from the dead.  
  
"How did you guys..." Natalie started to ask.  
  
"It's a long story. Are you guys looking for Dylan to?" Natalie and Alex looked at each other.  
  
"We thought Anthony had kidnapped her. Weren't you at her apartment?" Anthony nodded. He wrote something down on the notepad. "I went there to see if David had beat me to her."  
  
Natalie stared at him qeaunstionly, "Who's David?"  
  
Eric and Anthony give each other a look. "You have a lot to catch up on. First, this guy is giving us directions on where to find Dyl."  
  
"Who is..."  
  
"We don't know, but that's not important. We have to find Dylan."  
  
**********  
  
"So, where did you live before I met you?" David had his arms wrapped around Dylan as they lied on the bed, still soaking from their shower.  
  
"New York, with my older brother." Dylan rested her chin on his chest and stared up at him.  
  
"Where were your parents?" Dylan's eyes wondered to the wall behind them.  
  
"My mother died when I was six and I never met my father. I remember the night that she died. She left me and my older brother, who was about seventeen at the time, to go get some milk at a grocery store. It was a full moon that night, and me and my ma would sit on on the sidewalk and talk about it. I used to ask her why the moon was in the sky. She would tell me that God created the moon so the angels would have a place to rest. That night she died, I feel asleep on the couch waiting for her. My brother woke me up in the morning. The store she went to was mugged, and she was shot. But when I asked him where mom was, he told me the moon took mommy away. So now, whenever there's a full moon, I watch it all night, trying to get a glimpse of my mother." The was a brief silence. David stroked the back of her head.  
  
"I remember when my mother died. I was fourteen, and she was run over by a car right on Christmas day. That holiday ever since, I've spent it alone. Maybe this Christmas you'll be with me." Dylan stared up at him, he had tears in his eyes. She took her left hand and wiped away one of them, she ran her hand across his face, he had smooth freshly shaved skin. It felt great to touch. She ran her hand down his neck and rested it on his chest.  
  
"I have one question.' David raised an eyebrow at her, as he waited. Dylan sat, still resting her hand in the middle of his chest.  
  
"Out of everyone in the world, why would you choose me? Why do you like me so much? You don't really even know me. I mean, how do you know that I'm the right person that you'll spend the rest of you life with?" He sat up too, he took her hand before it slipped away.  
  
"Some times you just know." 


	10. Chapter 10

Dylan and David lied still on the bed. David, asleep. Dylan, thinking. Thinking about Anthony. Every time they did it, she'd feel more guilty.  
  
She hadn't even had sex with Anthony yet, and she'd all ready done it with David. Dylan couldn't go along with this anymore. She had to choose one guy.  
  
Dylan sat up, she raped her robe around her and walked up to the door. She jiggled the handle, it opened! Dylan looked behind her, to check and see if David was still asleep. He rolled over and hugged the pillow next to him, obviously thinking it was her. She heard him snoring, he was definitely asleep.  
  
She walked down the dark steel halls shivering at the coldness of the floor as she walked barefoot.  
  
All of the doors were painted black. But she could see one in the distance, it was white.  
  
She quickly walked up to it and cracked the door open. She could see five of David's henchman and a very short, gray haired man yelling at them.  
  
"We need to set the bomb off on Friday. No exceptions! As long as my son is occupied with that girl, everything will go as planned..." The man paced back in forth, twitching with nervousness, he looked like he had a little too much coffee.  
  
"Of course Mr. Perry. But I have a suggestion..." Dylan couldn't see the man who was talking, but he had a very deep voice, she could feel it in the ground when he walked.  
  
"One girl to re populate the earth? I don't think that's going to work..." Dr. Perry nodded in confusion, then shook his head no.  
  
"I need to have blood relatives. If all of the man working for me got a girl, not everyone would come from my blood line. If I'm going to father the world, I need relatives." The gray man coughed.  
  
"I'm your nephew!" Walter Perry nodded in approval.  
  
"If you get a girl, that's fine. But only relatives get to." She heard the other man laugh.  
  
"What about that's girls two other friends. I could have fun with them." Dylan raised an eyebrow at the mans voice. She hated him already.  
  
Wham. A fierce pain struck her in the back, she tumbled into the room, bumping into Walter Perry's shoes. She turned around, wanting to see who had just kicked her. To her surprise, it was David.  
  
"So, you were just playing with my emotions? You don't really love me, you just wanted to spy on my father?" He been down to pick her up, she kicked him in the stomach and flipped backwards. She landed on her feet, ready to fight. But then two huge arms put her in a head lock, she kicked at the mysterious hands owner, she couldn't tell who it was. She was begging to lose consciousness.  
  
"Don't do that to her John! Let her go!" David ran towards her grabbing the hands, trying to make them loose their grip. The man let her finally go. She fell on her knees, rubbing her neck. She turned around to see who had just down that. A very tall, buff man stood behind her in a white lab coat smiling. David bent down beside her, he took both of her hands and pulled Dylan to her feet.  
  
David's cousin, who obviously named John, punched David in the jaw. It set him flying across the room and into the corner of the room.  
  
"Dad, what's going on?" David struggled to get up, wiping a small amount of blood off of his lip.  
  
"Nothing, now please. Take your girlfriend and leave this room. I'm very busy." John started for Dylan but she quickly ran to David's side.  
  
"Don't you care if she was spying on you?" His father looked at him, his eyes skipping Dylan. He shook his head no.  
  
"She's just a woman. What harm could she do?" Dylan opened her mouth to insult the man, but David started pulling her towards the door.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave." He pulled Dylan out of the room harshly by her arm. Dylan pulled back, trying to get him to stop.  
  
"David! Wait!" David shook his head as pulled her to his room. When they got inside, he locked the door.  
  
David pushed her onto the bed, jumping on top of her, they rolled to the middle of the bed. Dylan kicked him off of her, sending him to the left side of the bed. To her surprise he stayed still, staring at the ceiling. She could see a tear welling up in the corner of his eye.  
  
"I hate my father!" Dylan sat up. She held her knees to her chest and focused her eyes on the door.  
  
"I suspected that." David sat up too, he spread his legs out in front of him and turned his eyes towards her.  
  
"He treats me like a child. I hate that! I'm 26 years old for Christs sakes and he treats me like I'm 9!" Dylan turned to him.  
  
"Maybe that's because you act like it." David raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?" Dylan frowned as she tried to ignore his dark green eyes, that looked flooded with anger.  
  
"Have you ever had a job? No. Have you ever lived without your father? No. Do you throw fits when you don't get what you want? Yes. Those are some of the reasons he treats you that way. If you grew up a little, maybe you'd get more respect." David looked at her, his eyes softened.  
  
"Thanks Dylan, I really needed to hear that." Dylan slightly nodded, not looking him in the eyes. He took her hand, running his thumb up and down her hand, he knew Dylan was thinking about something very important.  
  
"What's wrong?" She looked at him, a raised eye brow pointed out how stupid that question was.  
  
"David, no matter what happens, no matter what you put me through, I'm not in love with you. At one point I thought I might be, but now I know for sure. I love someone else."  
  
David looked disappointed, but he also looked like he understood.  
  
"I know you do. I'm sorry..." Dylan squeezed his hand, he pulled back.  
  
"I don't want to put you through this anymore. I'm going to tell my father the deals off." He stood up from the bed and started walking towards the door. Dylan was frozen in shock. Was he serious?  
  
But then it hit her. His father wasn't just going to drop everything he had worked hard on. His plan was to take over the planet, he's not going to drop that plan for his spoiled rotten son just because he's tired of his girlfriend.  
  
"David, you can't!" He turned around confused, his hand already on the door handle.  
  
"Your father won't stop what he's doing. He's not doing this just for you. He has his own plans." Dylan jogged from the bed over to where David was standing.  
  
"What are his plans?" Dylan could tell he was getting angry. His right eyes brow was twitching, he was breathing heavily, and his ears were getting red. He ran out the door before she could answer. She ran down the hall, trying to catch up with him before he did something stupid.  
  
"What are your plans? I want to know now!" David barged into the lab, fist clenching. Walter dropped one of his gloves in astonishment.  
  
"Son, I told you I'm busy. Go away!" He frustratedly picked up the glove and returned it to his wrinkled hand.  
  
"I don't want the girl any more. The deals off. Stop this operation now!" David angrily demanded. His father started to laugh, not a happy laugh, a mocking laugh.  
  
'Stop laughing at me!" David looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"Son, I'm not going to stop all of this! I've been working for three long years. I have finally figured out how to rule the planet. Do you think I'm going to give that up for you? You don't matter. You're nothing..." David shook his head angrily, he ran out of the room, pushing past Dylan.  
  
Dylan shot Walter an angry glare before running after David.  
  
She got to his bedroom. The door was shut. She could loud noises coming from the inside. She slowly walked inside. David was throwing a chair into the wall, trying to disable it. He turned around, noticing Dylan. He dropped the chair and fell on the bed.  
  
"David..."  
  
"Go away! This is not your problem!" Dylan walked closer to the bed.  
  
"He had no right talking to you that way." David sat up.  
  
"I said go away!" Dylan sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"You do matter. You aren't nothing." David stood up and started pacing the room.  
  
"Ever since mom died, he's ignored me. He got remarried to a Rachel Perry. He was convinced to change his name from Gray to Perry, but then Rachel died. He told me it was my fault. I was in the car with Rachel and we got into a wreck. He used to say if I hadn't bothered her so much she would have been watching the rode..." David stopped pacing, and turned to her.  
  
"I haven't been loved since my mother died." Dylan stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"Not until now." She hugged him. She could feel his hot tears on her shoulder.  
  
"I think I know a way we could stop him. But we'll have to work together." David pulled back with a smile.  
  
"Lets do it." Dylan smiled.  
  
"First, we have to make a phone call..."  
  
*****  
  
"I'll drive." Eric headed towards the jet.  
  
"Wait, Knox. We can't pull up in a jet. You have a car don't you?" Alex grabbed him by the arm, Eric nodded.  
  
"But it only seats four." Natalie gave Alex a look.  
  
"Lets see, squeeze in a car with the Creepy Thin Man, A perverted teenager, and a guy who tried to kill Charlie, or blow our cover with the jet. I think we should take our chances with the jet." Alex started to head towards it, But Natalie shook her head no.  
  
"It's for Dylan." Alex raised an eye brow at her friend.  
  
"Oh man, don't play the guilt trip on me. Ok, we'll go in your car. But I get to drive." Everyone piled into the black Mustang. Natalie,Max, and Anthony in the back, and Alex and Eric up front.  
  
"Does anyone want to play a game?" Natalie asked hopefully, trying to break the deathly silence.  
  
"Like what?" Max asked annoyed as he elbowed Anthony.  
  
"Sing a song or..."  
  
"No singing!" All of the man said together.  
  
"Nat, no games. It'll just get on everyone's nerves." Natalie leaned back into her seat.  
  
"But if I don't do something while driving I get car sick."  
  
"What do you mean car sick?"  
  
"Barf out the window!"  
  
"I've worked with you for ten years and I've never seen you puke!"  
  
"Could somebody open a window?" Everybody said at once. Suddenly Natalie cell phone rang.  
  
"Nat, It's Dylan! I need you to..."  
  
"Oh my god, Dyl. Is it really you. Are you ok? Did David hurt you?" Alex stopped the car and turned around in her seat, wanting to hear the conversation.  
  
"Nat, settle down. David's isn't into that any more. His father still wants to destroy the male population so that he can rule. And we only have until Friday to stop him."  
  
"But today's Wednesday!" Natalie pointed out in a sort of panicky voice.  
  
"I know, that's why you guys got to get here quick. We'll try to get you in here, then we'll tell you the plan." 


	11. Chapter 11

"So how are we going do this?" Alex, Natalie, Max, Eric, and Anthony were all staked out in the woods. Not too far away was David's "hideout". There was a 15ft. steel dome sticking out of the ground, which obviously meant that in was under ground.  
  
"UH..." Alex scratched her chin, thinking of all the possibilities.  
  
Then suddenly they heard a noise coming from the dome. Part of the dome opened up and an elevator-like-thing rose from it. Three men stepped out, and made their way to some jeeps that were resting near the woods. Natalie winked at Alex, she knew what to do.  
  
In 30 seconds flat, all three were knocked unconscious.  
  
"What do we do now?" Eric asked lugging one of the bodies behind a jeep.  
  
Alex smirked as she look at the Eric, to one of the bodies.  
  
"It's just your size..." Alex ripped off a shirt from one of the guys, and threw it to Eric. "You get the idea."  
  
"Where are they?" David asked resting on his bed.  
  
"I don't know!" Dylan said nervously while pacing the floor. "Is there a certain place they'd come in?"  
  
David sighed as he stood up. "There's only one entrance."  
  
"Could you please show me, so I could know when they come?" Dylan asked frustrated. David stepped in front of her, grabbing her shoulders.  
  
"Helen, uh, I mean Dylan. Quit stressing! We'll know when they come in." Dylan raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"How?"  
  
"The alarms go off."  
  
"You there, stop!" One of the guards said stepping in front of the group. Max, Eric, and Anthony were in disguise guiding Alex and Natalie, who were in handcuffs.  
  
"Yes?" Eric asked.  
  
"Who are these girls you brought in?" The guard asked perverted, scanning Natalie with his eyes.  
  
"They were trespassing, so we thought we could take them in and give him to the boss." Max answered. The guard shrugged, then nodded.  
  
"Could you tell me where he might be?" Eric whispered.  
  
"Down stairs. First door on your left." Without another word, the whole gang quickly left, making their way down stairs.  
  
"How exactly are we going to do this?" Alex asked Natalie.  
  
"We try to find Dylan, then destroy whatever their going to use to destroy the male population of the earth. It'll be easy."  
  
They got to the bottom of the stairs and came face to face with Walter Perry.  
  
"Guards, who are these women?" They all froze in fear.  
  
"Um, they're gifts for you, and David." Max spat out. Walter examined both of the girls.  
  
"Hmm, I do like the blond one. But for now, just throw them in David's bedroom." Natalie let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Um, where exactly would that be?" Eric asked hoping Walter wasn't suspicious.  
  
"Two doors down on your right." Walter answered before walking away, twitching.  
  
The guys unlocked the handcuffs, and darted for the door.  
  
"Ok, Dyl. The exit is upstairs, on the left side. But trust me, if either one of us goes up there, we'll get in trouble." David and Dylan were lying on the bed, still discussing an escape route.  
  
"David, you're a 26 year old man in you fathers work place, and you'd get in "trouble" if you stepped outside?" David heaved a sigh.  
  
"I guess we could try it. But do you know when your friends are going to get here?" Dylan shook her head no.  
  
"Well, then I guess while we're waiting..." David leaned over and kissed her gently, she pulled back.  
  
"David, please..."  
  
"Dylan, please. Let me have this moment. I know it's over between us, cause you love the creepy thin dude. But please Dylan, one last time." Dylan did feel sorry for David. She guessed in wouldn't hurt...  
  
She nodded in approval. He smiled as he kissed her again. The kiss grew deeper, longer, harder. Her rubbed his free hand up and down her waist, while resting on the other. Dylan rubbed her hand through his hair, one last time. Suddenly...  
  
"Dylan?" Dylan pulled back quickly, only to find Natalie, Alex, Anthony, Eric, and Max standing there in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, hi guys." She uncomfortably said while she sat up and tightened her bathrobe. David slowly sat up, his hand still holding her waist.  
  
"Dylan, what are you doing with this psychopathic, uh, psycho?" Eric asked slightly hurt. He looked over at Anthony, his eyes were filled with rage.  
  
"Um," she pushed David's hand away and stood up, off of the bed. "He caught me off guard and um, how did you get here so fast?"  
  
Before anyone could answer, Anthony leaped towards David, ready to kill.  
  
"Anthony!" Dylan yelled as the two began to fight. Dylan jumped one the bed, and on top of Anthony, wrestling him to the floor. He landed on top of her, ready to get back up and rip David's head off. But Dylan's hand running up his neck was too much to resist.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear. Anthony scanned her face with his beautiful pale blue eyes, his eyes ending on her lips. He tilted his head a bit, thinking over his option to kiss her. Without another moments thought, Dylan gently kissed him. The two, still in their kiss, slowly sat up. Dylan ran her hands up Anthony's chest, he ran his hand through her hair. Dylan slowly pulled back ready for the pull of her soft auburn hair, but it never happened.  
  
"Break it up you two. We have the male population to save." David jealously ordered as he adjusted his robe. Anthony shot him an angry glare as he helped bring Dylan to her feet.  
  
"Um, another bright idea. Why don't you two put on some clothes, and then we'll go. I suppose we have some time to think since we don't have a plan anyway." Alex said as Max helped uncuff her hands.  
  
"Good news Walter. The procedure can take place in the morning. We'll be controlling the world in no time." John Perry laughed as he sat next to his spazed uncle.  
  
"That's good news. Very good. Everything's falling into place. But my son is causing trouble. What should we do?" Walter asked with a stress filled moan.  
  
John got a small smirk on his muscle bound face as he motioned for Walter to come closer.  
  
"You don't really need him anymore. I know you need blood relatives, but since I'm here, I could help you in that department." John whispered. Walter raised an eyebrow, shrugged, then nodded.  
  
"I suppose it would be better if he died too. But how do we do it?" Walter scratched his chin as he pondered his options.  
  
"Simple. We let him die with everyone else."  
  
Click, click, click....  
  
Natalie's purple four inch heels made a sharp noise as she made her way down the hall, over to Walter Perry's office. She knocked on the door, plastering a smile on her face as she waited for a reply.  
  
"Well, hello there." John Perry's deep perverted voice traveled through the steel walls of the underground hide-out. "What may I do for you?"  
  
"Hi. I was looking for Walter, but you'll do just fine." Natalie batted her eyelashes with a twirl of her hair.  
  
"You must be David's chick's friend. Uh, well, Walters busy. But I'm not..." 


End file.
